


Adapting

by SandyFeral



Series: The Liquiroot Family [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M, domestic life discussions, fankid, im a sucker for this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Bushroot and Liquidator talk about the little addition to their life.
Relationships: Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Series: The Liquiroot Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Adapting

It was quiet now. 

The greenhouse wasn’t always a particularly loud place being mostly populated with plants. Even when Bushroot and Liquidator were together they were often content spending time together silently.

But today had been different. 

The young voice of the little water pup, Anahita, had been ringing across the walls of the greenhouse ever since she stepped foot in here. Though she had at first tried to contain herself, she was a talkative little thing, asking questions and exclaiming her delight at her new family.

But now she had been quieted, put in a little flower pot so she didn’t spread all over the greenhouse when she stopped keeping her body in its normal shape. Liquidator hadn’t needed sleep since his transformation, but he felt like a little girl should still get sleep… right?

He wasn’t sure. In fact he wasn’t sure what he should do with her at all. Liquidator had never prepared for  _ a child _ .

Looking over, Liqui saw Bushroot peacefully watering the plants nearby. He seemed so  _ unbothered. _ As if everything was  _ fine _ and  _ normal _ .

Liquidator slid over next to his partner.

“How are you holding up?” He asked, trying for casual concern.

“Uh-” Bushroot looked up, slightly confused. “Fine. Why? Should I be worried about something?”

“No! Of course not! It’s just...” Liqui gestured over to the water lying in the flower pot. 

“Oh! Her. I mean you did kind of just adopt her on the spot, but y’know I’ve always liked the ideas of kids.”

“Well then maybe… I’m the one worried.”

Bushroot moved over to him and put his leafy hands on his partner’s shoulders. “You are? I mean I thought since you were the one who suggested it-”

“I had to!” Liqui said. “How else could I fix this?”

“Wh-why do you feel like you have to fix it? I mean I know it’s… well technically your fault, or at least you think it is-”

“It has to be,” Liquidator said. “That formula was difficult to recreate. She must’ve mutated because of my thirst-buster scheme or around the time I did.”

And he didn’t even want to consider that it was around the same time he mutated. That would mean she’d been alone  _ even longer _ . 

“Right, o-okay, so it is your fault,” Bushroot said. “But I dunno, you never seemed to care about that before. Just comes with the whole villain thing doesn't it?”

“I told you,” Liquidator said with a sigh. “I don’t  _ think  _ of that. I don’t think of who’s gonna be hurt by what I do. And when I face them, they’re usually grown men and women. They’ve had their chances. She hasn’t. I felt... guilty. And you know how I  _ hate  _ feelings of guilt.”

“So, you have a soft spot for kids?”

“Not exactly?” Liquidator tilted his head. “I feel like it was also that- I mean she… she looked at me, and she was so excited. So happy to see me even though I hadn’t earned it.” Liquidator smiled. “I supposed it might’ve reminded me… of you.”

“Of me?” Bushroot didn’t know whether that was a compliment or not.

“Yes! I mean, you could say it is a similar situation. I didn’t want to get married until I met you, and I didn’t want kids until I met her.” Liquidator’s smile vanished. “And because of that perhaps in both situations I feel somewhat unprepared.”

“C’mon, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.” Bushroot leaned against him.

“Easy for you to say,” Liquidator muttered.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, this is what you want! A dream come true! You’ve always wanted a family, you’re probably good at this, husband-father-domestic family-life type thing!” Liquidator stopped himself from saying more, realizing his voice had taken a somewhat bitter tone.

Bushroot looked up at him, concern and worry in his eyes. “Is this… I-Is this not what you want?”

“It’s… it’s not what I  _ wanted. _ ”

“Buddy please,” Bushroot sounded desperate, hands pressed against Liquidator’s chest. “W-we can make this work, we can make you happy. We need you, hell,  _ I  _ need you, you can’t leave me again!”

Liquidator looked at him, horrified. He grabbed Bushroot’s hands and held them tightly. “Reggie, no, _LISTEN_ _to me._ There’s no way in hell I'm going to leave you. I said it’s not what I _wanted_ , past tense. But, right now? What I want? I don’t even know! I just know **can’t** lose you. I can’t lose _her_. But I’m afraid that I won’t be able to stop that from happening. You’re so good at this and really? I’m just pretending!”

“You think  _ I’m _ good at this?” Bushroot said, incredulous. “I’m just trying my best! I don’t know what I’m doing any more than you! We’ve always just figured things out together, and that’s what we’re gonna do with her. If you really think I’m good at this though, I can help you! It’s not like you’re going to be doing this alone.”

“You’re right. I just- I feel like it’s all on me.” Liquidator hung his head. “It is  _ my fault. _ And if she ever found out she’d hate me for it.”

“ _ If _ she ever found out?”

“How would I ever tell her? You said it yourself, she needs me (though maybe not me specifically but there aren’t many other options). I can’t tell her that her new father did something like  _ that _ to her.”

Bushroot frowned. “I think we’ll have to tell her eventually but, you are right I guess. We can tell her later.”

“When she’s older.”

“Liqui, not too much older.”

“Then when?”

Bushroot inhaled deeply, his eyes closed, then exhaled. He looked at where Anahita was sleeping. 

“We’ll worry about that…  _ later,” _ Bushroot said. “Right now we just try our best to keep safe and happy.”

“And far, far away from  _ Dipshit Duck _ .”

“Oh yeah,” Bushroot agreed with a grimace. “Wouldn’t want her getting tangled up with him.  _ Or _ hearing that kind of language.”

“Right, of course. More advertiser friendly!” 

“That’s right up your alley, isn’t it?” Bushroot said with a grin.

“Of course! The Liquidator can be appropriate for all ages!”

Back to his old slogan-speak. Liquidator was clearly in a much better mood now. The two settled down to talk quietly and snuggle for the rest of the night. Neither knew what they’d have to go through the next day but they knew they could handle it together.

Or at least. They hoped they could.


End file.
